


bad days pass

by vvinter_weather



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Let's Go Lesbians, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, There's A Tag For That, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinter_weather/pseuds/vvinter_weather
Summary: written at midnightangst prompt- "I'm at the hospital."
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	bad days pass

"Charlie..?"

"Elizabeth!! Oh my god, Lizzy, where have you been?! I've tried calling you at least-"

"I'm at the hospital."

Charlotte's eyes widened in surprise, her brain running millions of miles an hour. She didn't quite mean to blurt out, "Why?! What the hell happened?!"

"Just... Please come get me." Was the response, followed by a beep. God damnit, God fucking damnit. Damn that girl for worrying the shit out of her.

Charlie threw her phone on the couch and grabbed her jacket, sprinting to the car and speeding off as soon as she turned it on. Only one thought ran through her head as she drove there. What did she do to end up at a hospital?

However once she actually got there, all her anger faded was she saw her. She looked.. Well, a wreck. Her normally neat and straight ginger hair was now all over the place. Her jacket was hanging half off her shoulders and her beautiful green eyes were now meer shells, all life and wonder gone from them. It broke Charlie's heart, as she knew that look all too well.

She pulled up, watching sadly as Elizabeth got into the car without a word, staring down at her hands as she silently willed Charlie to start driving. And that's exactly what she did, and they stayed silent until they got to their apartment. And then Elizabeth leaned over, resting her head on Charlie's as she spoke. 

"I don't think I can move.." Her voice was shaky and quiet, and a bit croaky. Charlie nodded and pushed her back, quickly getting out and moving the other side of the car. She lifted Elizabeth out of her seat, carrying her up to the door before opening it and setting her down. She frowned as Elizabeth dragged herself inside, the ginger stopping to speak, her voice barely audible above the sound of the electronic buzz in the room.

"Charlie.. Can you please help me have a bath.." Elizabeth winced at the idea of Charlie seeing her like that, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. She didn't trust herself alone. To her surprising relief, Charlie answered quickly.

"Of course, Lizzy. Of course, come on.. I'll get it running." The brunette smiled, patting her back a tad roughly before running into the bathroom. Elizabeth couldn't help but crack a slight smile at that, despite everything. Of course Charlie managed to make her smile over a small gesture like that. She let her jacket fall off her shoulders as she wandered into the bathroom, wincing as she noticed her reflection in the mirror.

"I look just dreadful, don't I.."

"Shut up, Liz.. You don't look any worse than you normally do."

Charlie knew that was a risky joke, and in hindsight she shouldn't have dared, but her heart warmed once Elizabeth laughed anyway. She did quickly correct herself, however.

"Just joking.. You're always beautiful, even after a rough day."

"Hm.. Thank you, Charlie.."

Charlie sighed in relief and stood, letting the water run as she gently rubbed Elizabeth's shoulders. The other girl just sighed, looking down at the water before mumbling something about getting her pajamas.

"Oh, right, of course, I'll get them!" Charlie huffed, quickly running into their bedroom and scrambling through the gingers side of the wardrobe. She smiled once she found them, a hot pink top covered in hearts and some fluffy light blue pants, and walked back the the bathroom, surprised to see Elizabeth had stripped down and was now sitting in the bathtub, now nearly full as she kept a hand near the tap.

"You think it's full enough yet?"

There was a few seconds of silence before she smiled, reaching over and turning the water off.

"Now it is."

Charlie rolled her eyes with a smirk, folding the pajamas up and sitting down next to the tub. She placed her chin on the edge, rolling up her sleeves and gently reaching in and grabbing the other girls hand. As she looked up, she noticed that haunting emptiness had once again returned to her eyes. She frowned.

"Lizzy.. What happened.."

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head with a soft whimper.

"I.. I don't know. I got scared, I guess? I just, kept thinking... And thinking and thinking and-..." She stayed silent for a while, doing her best to focus on the way Charlie's thumb gently traced over her knuckles. "I was scared I'd hurt myself again. So I went to hospital.. But that just freaked me out more." She sighed, only noticing the tears on her cheeks when Charlie reached up to wipe them away. "Charlie, I'm so sorry.."

"No, no Liz.. I get it. When you've been through what you have, it's okay to have you bad days.. As long as you power through them. Which you always do, and I'm so, so proud of you for it.." Charlie smiled, squeezing her hand. "Don't be sorry. It's okay, Lizzy. It always will be."

Elizabeth just smiled at her, squeezing her hand back and sniffing. "Charlie.. I-"

"I know, Liz.. I know."

"No um, I was going to ask if you could make me a hot chocolate for when I get out.."

Charlie blushed, laughing to herself as she shook her head. "Oh my god, heh.. Yeah, of course. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll call for you if I need anything, I promise."

With a nod and one last hand squeeze, Charlie stood and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed Lizzy's favourite mug, pouring milk into it and then the chocolate before stuffing it in the microwave, sighing as she sat and waited. Watching the mug spin round and round... She grumbled when it beeped, opting to leave it before walking up to the bathroom door. "You okay, Liz?"

"Yes, I'm just getting dry now.. Did you put any marshmallows in?"

"Hm.. Depends. What's the magic word?"

It took a few seconds but the door opened, Elizabeth and Charlie now face to face as the former had a big bright smile on her face.

"Pleaseeeee?"

Charlie hummed, patting her cheek and turning for the kitchen. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I know!" Elizabeth grinned softly, closing the door before once again emerging a couple of seconds later. This time she had her pajamas on and she quickly ran to the kitchen, happily sipping from the freshly made hot chocolate, and Charlie couldn't help but be surprised at how cheerful she suddenly was.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, gently putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"As okay as I can be, I think.." Elizabeth smiled softly at her, putting the cup down. "I'm a bit tired, but you helped me feel better."

Charlie hummed to herself and walked off into the living room, confusing Elizabeth as she followed. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to bed.. If you're tired I want you to rest."

"Oh," Elizabeth huffed, looking down at her chocolate as she bit back a yawn. "But you made me this.."

"I can always make another one." Charlie began taking her clothes off, grabbing a random shirt out of her drawer.

"I'm not even tired.." Elizabeth mumbled, her body betraying her as she moved to sit on the bed. "I wanna stay awake and watch a movie..."

Charlie just laughed, slinking her way under the covers and pulling Elizabeth down with her once she'd put the hot chocolate on the bedside table. "With all due respect, I don't think you could, sleepy bear.."

"Hmmm... I love you, Charlotte.." Elizabeth sighed and nuzzled her way into Charlie's arms. Charlie retaliated by wrapping her arms around her, making sure the ginger was nice and warm before responding.

"I love you too, Elizabeth.." She spoke rather sloppily, doing her best British accent which cause Elizabeth to laugh.

"You're just daft, aren't you?"

"I like to think I'm funny, actually."

Those were the last words exchanged between them that night, with Elizabeth falling asleep not too long after. Just as Charlie felt it pulling at her, and she heard her girlfriends quiet snores, she knew that despite what they'd been through, that despite their bad days, everything would always turn out okay.


End file.
